


You've Get The Wrong Place

by 50shadesofWinchesters



Series: Dean x Hermione [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Supernatural
Genre: AU, F/M, HP: EWE, One Shot, Universe Alteration, while Sam is in the Cage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-07
Updated: 2015-06-07
Packaged: 2018-04-03 06:25:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4090423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/50shadesofWinchesters/pseuds/50shadesofWinchesters
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU scenario for my OTP off of Tumblr thanks to sam-sour-wolf. My neighbour's sister got the wrong house number and barged into my apartment.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You've Get The Wrong Place

Ginny stormed up the stairs cursing the broken elevator. Why Hermione had to get a flat on the top floor was beyond her. And why Ronald had decided to be an absolute prick to Hermione, well Ginny knew the answer to that. Ginny sighed a she as she marched up the stairs. "Floor seven. Two more to go and then that girl and I are going to have it out. Next I find Hermione a better flat with a working elevator." 

When the ginger girl finally got to the top floor, she looked to see that there were only two doors next to each other. She couldn't remember which room and she couldn't be bothered to get her phone and see which room number Hermione had texted her. So Ginny being the stubborn Weasley she is, she burst through the closest door. 

"Hermione Jean Granger, what the bloody hell has gotten into you? Honestly! Yes good for you for telling my dim witted brother off for being a complete ass but canceling the- oh. You're not Hermione. What are you doing in her flat?" Ginny crossed her arms leaning in the door frame. She looked at the man who sat there, mouth open at the random woman who barged into his flat.

"Um," his American accent stood out more to Ginny than the bright green eyes. "Actually Miss this is-"

"Ginny! You cannot go into random people's flats! How many times do I have to tell you where my flat is!" Hermione's voice came before she did in a flurry of long curly chocolate hair. Hermione yanked her out of the room roughly by her arm then popped her head back into the room. "Terribly sorry about that Mr. Winchester. My sister just doesn't understand boundaries or knocking!" The woman said the last three words loudly to make sure that they were heard by the ginger woman sulking in the flat next door. Hermione closed the door gently leaving a very confused American man standing in the middle of his sitting room holding a heavy box. 

"Um..."  
**************

"Ginny, you can't just barge-"

"Did you leave my brother for that American?"

"What?" Hermione couldn't believe the words coming out of her best friend's mouth. "Mr. Winchester moved in just today. I only met him an hour ago." Hermione began to pace. "He is quite attractive but I've only just left your brother and social norm states that I should wait at least two months before trying again and that's only because I broke off I broke off the engagement. If he had broken it off, social no-"

"Oh Hermione please spare me that social norm blather. That's not important. What is important is why you called it off." Ginny sat on the arm of Hermione's favorite chair crossing her arms. 

Hermione paused in her pacing. "Isn't it obvious?"

Ginny's face scrunched up her face. "Um, no Mione. That's why Mum sent me over here."

"It's beca- wait, your Mum sent you? But I've only called it off an hour ago! How could she have known?"

Ginny sighed flipping her hair off of her shoulders. "Ickle Ronnie ran home to Mummy."

Hermione frowned. "He was always a Mummy's boy." She ran a hand through her hair. "Well, seeing as though you are here, would you like to have tea with me?"

Ginny jumped off the arm of the chair. "I passed a lovely looking shop for tea. Let's go there. And maybe invite that handsome Mr. Winchester?" She wiggled her eyebrows making Hermione laugh.

*********************

Once again, Ginny found herself climbing the blasted stairs to her best friend's flat. "I hate these stairs. Why oh why did Hermione turn down all of the other flats that had working elevators?" Ginny grumbled about her friend being a bit of a dult as she tromped up the stairs. When she finally got to the top, she looked at the two doors. "Oh bloody hell." She put her hands on her hips in away that almost mirrored her mother and she knew it. It used to bother her but now, she couldn't care. Ginny had half a mind to call Hermione and have her come out. Or demand that Hermione put some sort of decoration on her door because really. With all of the things she needed to remember with Harry and the children, how would she be able to remember something as trivial as a flat number? She sighed heavily and opened the door closest to her.

"Hermione, honestly, we need to do something about-" She heard the shower running. "I suppose I'll make myself comfortable then." She laid out on the couch and took in the sitting room. It had become a bit less clean than the last time and quite possibly very different. She shrugged internally and picked up a book laying close by and started to leaf through it. The water stopped in the other room. "Oh Mione? Why don't we go next door so I can official meet that American Gentleman? He's very handsome and as much as yo-"

A man cleared his throat making Ginny peer over the top of the book. He stood there with a towel wrapped low on his waist. "Miss, I think you're in the wrong apartment again." He smiled slightly. He held the towel up with one hand and extended the other. "I don't think we've been properly introduced. I'm Dean Winchester. And you are?"

She stood letting the book fall from her hand and took his. "Ginny Weasley." His face pursed slightly. "I see you've heard of my brother, Ronald."

He nodded slightly. "He souds like a damn brat."

Ginny laughed. "That's putting it nicely Mr. Winchester."

"Please, call me Dean. Hermione refuses to call me that so maybe you could encourage her to?"  
Ginny turned and walked to the door. "Oh sure. I hope to see you around, Dean."

He smiled as he picked the fallen book up off of the ground. "I'm sure you will if you keep barging in my apartment."

Ginny opened to door and walked out seeing a peeved Hermione leaning against her own door.

"Oh Mione! Dean is such a ni-"

"I'm going to get a sign and put it on my door that says 'Damnit Gin, this one'." Hermione brushed a bit of hair off of her shoulder and Ginny laughed closing Dean's door behind here.  
"Mione, you're too serious for a beautiful, single woman living next to such a handsome man." Ginny leaned on the door next to her and whispered, "And have you seen him naked?"

Hermione looked at her as if she had grown two more heads. "Ginny! You're married! With two children!" Hermione whispered harshley.

Ginny pushed herself off the door and grabbed Hermione's hand. "I am, but you aren't. And if I find out that you haven't bee-"

"Ginny, I swear to Merlin, shut it." Hermione rolled her eyes as she was pulled off her door.  
Ginny giggled dragging Hermione to Dean's door and raised Hermione's hand to the door to knock. "Gin!" Hermione whispered angrily. "What the bloody-"

Dean opened his apartment door dressed in a dark green flannel shirt, dark blue jeans, and work boots. "Um, can I help you ladies?"

Hermione ripped her hand out of Ginny's grap turning bright red. "I do apologize, Mr. Winchester. My sister here seems to think she can play ma-"

"Dean, why don't you come out with us tonight? My dumb brother is going to watch my children so my husband Harry can spend some time with Mione here. And I would hat for her to be a third wheel." Ginny smiled slightly batting her eyelashes. Hermione wanted nothing more that to call Ginny many a rude names. A few of them bubbled to her lips but were silenced as Dean smiled. 

"I'd love to come-"

"Then it's all settled!" Ginny grined grabbing the man's arm. "I have this lovely pub in mind."  
Ginny continued to prattle on about the place she had in mind and Dean and Hermione followed.

Hermione scowled the whole way down the stairs. 

"Is your sister always like this?" Dean whispered lightly.

She nodded smiling slightly. "She's always been like this. I think that's why my brother married her."

Dean gave her a look of confusion. "Your brother married her and you were going to marry her brother?"

"Yes. Harry, her husband, is my adopted brother. He lost his parents at a young age and his mother's family didn't want him. He's technically my cousin. A distant one at that. My parents took him in and he's been a brother to me since we were very small."

The three walked together with Ginny in the leed still prattling on with Dean and Hermione whispering back and forth. Ginny knew that they we're no longer listening nor had they been from the start. She was just glad that Hermione was smiling and happy for the first time in years. And, if this is how Hermione was going to act around Dean then Ginny was going to have to bust into the wrong apartment more often.


End file.
